Return to the Dimension with Cybermen
by Beautybecks
Summary: I think the title says it all but it seems Jake and Mickey have found a new friend.


Title: Return To The Dimension With The Cybermen.

Rating: PG

Summary: I think the title says it all but it seems Jake and Mickey have found a new friend.

Pairings: I'm confused with the pairing this piece ends up with because I'm a firm Doc/Jack shipper and I don't agree with Ten/Rose as I think the writing is pushing for a romantic relationship whereas I think the natural chemistry is parent-child relationship. I do still love the Doctor. Saying that, this ends with none of those pairings. A lot of pairings are suggested including Jake/Mickey and Rose/Jack/Doctor in various formations, regenerations and dimensions.

Warnings: Slash and spoilers.

Disclaimer: I disclaim this.

AN: A few weeks ago on imdb(dot)com it said John Barrowman was back for the final two episodes. Now it doesn't. It also said the episode had Mickey in it too so my friend logically said they had to return to the alternate dimension, especially as they kind of left a few loose ties. After she said that, I HAD to write this (very quickly though as I do have exams, so please forgive mistakes and lameness. And please let me know what you think)

AAN: I was feeling rather snarky when I wrote this as you can probably tell:-(

Return To The Dimension With The Cybermen

"Who are these people? They're not authorised to be here!" Barked the General leading the clear-up operation and investigation ordered by Torchwood.

"Put your guns down…" Jake said.

"They're with us." Mickey flawlessly followed and they were standing so close together that Rose found herself feeling completely replaced. Mind you, the army had lowered their weapons so that was something but she couldn't help but feel even more dejected that upon sighting one of the members of Torchwood, the Doctor let go of her hand and kissed the man most passionately.

"I swear General," The dark-haired, pale-skinned, American-accented man said breathlessly once the Doctor had released his mouth. "I have never seen this man before in my life." He shook his head in shock. The Doctor was fairly surprised at what he'd just done too.

"Erm, yes, right, well. I'm the Doctor and this here is Rose."

"Nice to meet you." He kissed Rose on the hand and she blushed. You'd have thought she'd have grown used to that old Jack magic by now but she blushed every time. "Jake and Ricky have told me all about you."

"Well, actually that's not Ricky, it's Mickey. He's from our dimension…"

"We're from a different dimension." The Doctor added, even though it wasn't necessary and Jack chuckled. Still that same sparkling smile.

"Actually, Mickey used to be my boyfriend. Except then I became… friends… with the Doctor. Then you came along and you were… friends… with the both of us. But then you died but I was powerful at the time so I made you alive again but that almost killed me except that the Doctor saved me but that killed the Doctor. Only he's not human so he doesn't die exactly he just… changes. But you got left behind because you had important stuff to do. Then we picked met one of the Doctor's past… friends and I met up with Mickey again only we left the Doctor's friend on Earth again and we ended taking Mickey with us. Then we accidentally ended up here where Ricky died fighting the Cybermen and Mickey ended up being… friends with Jake so he stayed here. And recently we've just found a porthole to this dimension so we'd just thought we'd check, see how Earth is recovering."

"The clean-up operation is going good." Jack replied without missing a beat whilst everybody's heads were still rolling from Rose's speech. "There was actually remarkably few casualties. You did good. You saved the world." Jack smiled and Rose felt all giddy. She glanced at the Doctor whose eyes had gone black with desire and he couldn't quite get rid of the lump in his throat no matter how many times he swallowed. "Although, I'm guessing that's just an average day in the lives of you two." Jack chuckled and although Rose did slightly go weak at the knees, at least she didn't visibly drool like the Doctor. Seriously, you'd think he was horny 19-year-old geek boy rather than the 900 year-old Time Lord he is.

"Your story explains a lot, Rose." Jack said whilst warily looking at the Doctor. "But I still don't get one thing." His attention had now turned to her and she had to wrack her brains to remember how to speak.

"What?" she squeaked.

"If I was… friends… with you (and I must say that even in other dimensions I still have a great taste in women), then why didn't I get a kiss from you?" She didn't need asking twice so she kissed him, rather proud of the fact that Jack seemed a lot more enthusiastic about his kiss with her than he did with the Doctor. Suddenly, it was the Doctor who felt alone.


End file.
